Henry's Escape
by alpacas4ever
Summary: Before the show even starts, Henry needs to find his Mom. His escape from diffent points of veiw. Origianly a one shot. Is now an I-don't-really-know-why-must-you-seek-this-informa tion-from-me shot
1. Chapter 1

Henry lay back on his bedpost. He'd done it! He'd found his Mom! Not to mention the savior of the whole of Storybrooke. He shoved the computer of his lap and sat up again, buzzing with nervous energy. He'd _done_ it! Finally, the town could start to change, and he could get away from his evil adoptive mother. He could be with his _real_ mother! He wondered what she would be like. Obviously she would be pretty, and nice. But what kind of pretty would she be? What kind of nice?

Oh no. What if she didn't like him? But that's stupid. Of course she'd like him! _She was his mom!_ But what if she didn't believe him? What if she didn't listen?!

He'd just have to take the book. That's proof enough. She'll come home with him. He'll find a way to convince her.

He jumped up and started running around the room. Should he pack bags? A toothbrush? No; then people would think he was a runaway. He finally settled for a coat and scarf. He had The Queen's credit card and the book, and that was all he needed. He heard Regina coming up the stairs and dived into bed, pretending to be asleep. The door creaked open, as Regina stepped in, leaning down to give him a kiss on the head before pausing.

"Henry. I know you're not asleep, and I can tell that you haven't brushed your teeth."

He rolled over, opening his eyes. _Shoot_. He was still wearing his coat. Getting out of bed like this would definitely raise some suspicions from The Queen.

"Henry…." She started tapping her foot. "I'm waiting…. go brush your teeth!"

"Erm…" he hesitated "Could you… uh… get out… first?"

"What? Why?"

"Ah… because I'm….. not…. I'm not wearing any pants."

"Henry!" Regina sighed, "Fine, I'll go, and while you're brushing your teeth you can put on some sleep clothes."

"Right!" Henry said, and waited impatiently for her to close the door before jumping out of bed again and rushing towards the window. Too high up to jump, but the bathroom was level with the first floor. He snuck down the stairs, and into the bathroom being careful to avoid the creakiest spots in the house, and shut the door quietly.

"Henry!" He heard Regina shout through the door, "I don't hear water running!"

"Just a moment!" Henry turned the faucet on, hoping it would cover up any noise that he would make. He pulled his stool towards the window, and eventually managed to pull himself through the high window near the shower, using the towel rack as a sort of ladder. He tumbled out the other side and into the bushes near his "mother's" apple tree. He hated apples. Especially Regina's. He picked up his book, carefully brushing off all the dirt, straitened his coat, and sighed. He was free, and he gave it ten minutes before Regina found out he was missing. He kicked up his collar and started walking. He'd done it.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Hello Children! Thank you for reading! :D I don't really have much to say. I don't own anything. I love OUAT, almost as much as you do, and though this is a one-shot, I look forward to writing more. (Probably with Captain Hook)

Remember, the review box loves you! Please love it back! BYE! SEE YOU SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry?" Regina called, putting down her _Home Comfort_ magazine and getting up. "What are you doing?" She knocked on the door. No answer. "Henry I told you to brush your teeth, not take a shower." Still no answer.

_ What is he doing?_ She tugged on the door. It was locked.

"Henry! Don't make me come in there!"

The bathroom was silent, except for the ever constant flow from the sink.

"_Henry_!" She shouted. _He isn't there. Oh my god he isn't there._ She turned from the door, and started running as fast as she could for the door, shouting his name all the time, until she got outside. She ran to the other side of the house, to were her prize apple tree was, only to find the window outside to bathroom open, and the bushes beneath completely crumpled, as if they had taken the fall of a small child. He had run away.

She hadn't been aware of the fact that she had been holding back tears, but now she let them flow freely across her face. Henry, _her son_, had runaway.

It was that book; the one that that woman gave to Henry. Again she was running back to the house. However, this time it was not Regina, the scared mother that threw open the doors and began climbing the steps, but Regina, the Evil Queen, the ruler of the stupid little lives of every stupid little creature in this town, and she was ready to kill.

She had trapped her, enslaved her in her own mind, made her life unbearable, even taken her child, and Snow White still managed to creep into her life and _sneak away_ with what little happiness that Regina had managed to grasp. And she didn't even have to _try_.

She ripped open Henry's door, almost off its hinges, and ran into the room. She was going to find that book, and she was going to burn it. Her fingers were itching with the power to completely obliterate its pages. Henry would get over it. Her eyes fled to its usual place on his bedside table, only to find it gone. He'd taken it with him.

But wait… there, in its place, sat his laptop. Whatever he'd been doing before, it must have been related to him disappearing. She snapped it open, and glared back at the picture that faced her. A blond woman glared back at her from the _Parent Finder_ page. She scrolled down to the name and smiled maliciously.

"Hello Ms. Swan."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

_Hello Children! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to the two people who reviewed the previous chapter, and thank you to my new (and first) follower! (You know who you are). Also, thank you to those who were kind enough to favorite and follow my story and yeah. That's pretty much it. I've got the sniffles. *sniff sniff*_

_Oh, and this is the part where I shamelessly seek reviews! YAY! REVEIWS! ;) Bye. _


End file.
